1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game, and more specifically, to a game involving the theater and role playing. The game includes at least 3 spin boards, one of which is made from erasable material and comes blank and includes a pen for writing on the blank spin board. The present invention also provides for varying the spinner appearance using “fairy”-fable characters or other graphic images that would appeal to small children or early readers. The spinner may also be enlarged so that it may be placed on an easel for use in a classroom. The game further includes a plurality of play texts and character cards corresponding to the characters in the plays which are stored in a respective one of a plurality of packets. The game also includes a plurality of character card holders, preferably shaped like fortune cookies. Players spin the spinner to determine which play text will be acted out. Upon determining the play text used, players then insert the character cards, corresponding to the selected play, into the character card holders. The character card holders are scrambled. Players then choose a character card holder to determine which character they will play in the scene being acted out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other games exist in the prior art. However, no game exists where players randomly choose plays and characters and then re-enact scenes from the plays. It is desirable to have a game that fosters supportive family interactions, in part by not having a loser in the game. It is also desirable to have a game that incorporates fun with reading/learning. While prior art games may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.